Numerous techniques have been used for wavefront sensing. Generally, wavefront sensors are used to measure aberrations in an optical wavefront.
Although various techniques have been used to implement wavefront sensors that measure the characteristics of wavefronts, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to wavefront sensing.